


The Most Powerful...Hamster

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Crowley leaves Sam and Dean one final gift.





	The Most Powerful...Hamster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Sam plus Pet(s).

_'Her name is Olivette. She is the second most powerful witch you'll ever come across. Whatever you do keep her away from anything of Mother's. Remember she may be useful but never trust her._

_~ Crowley'_

Sam passed the note over to Dean as well as the research he'd been able to find about her.

"We have a High Priestess, the leader of the Grand Coven as our pet?" Dean asked with a manic gleam in his eyes as he grabbed her cage.

"Dean we need to be careful." Sam tried not to worry about what would no doubt go wrong.


End file.
